Home again
by BubbaCatt
Summary: Just after Shane's return from D.C. reading her letters to Oliver.
1. Chapter 1

The counter Shane sat on while reading the letters she wrote Oliver, suddenly got uncomfortable. She clapped to get Oliver's attention. When he looked up she held her arm out to him and he smiled and came over to her stepping into her arms he kissed her while picking her up to help her to the floor.

Shane picked up the letters and walked to the couch, she gestured for him to sit, and when he did she situated herself in his arms with her back to his left side. She picked up the next letter and began to read the words of love and longing. She read how she had wanted to desperately be in his arms far away from the explosions.

Suddenly Oliver got tense and a growl grew inside him. Shane flinched and asked, "What's wrong?"

" That Knave took you into a danger zone. You could have been killed." Oliver said with his face contorted in an angry grimace.

Shane turned and snuggled into his chest.

" I'm okay, Oliver. I'm with you now, safe and sound in the DLO." She said tenderly.

" If I ever see that cad again, I'm liable to forget I'm a gentleman. " Oliver said.

Shane buried her face into his chest and squeezed him as tight as she could. He reciprocated while kissing the top of her head.

They stayed clutching each other tightly for a few moments until she had strength to pull back, kiss him, and resume reading to him.

Shane read through a few more letters, until her throat was too dry and her belly began to rumble.

Oliver being content to hold her, smell her hair and listen to the sound of her voice, took a few moments to realize Shane was saying his name.

"Oh, yes uh what's wrong," he asked.

She replied, "I'm parched and about to starve."

"I'm so sorry, would you like to go to the Mailbox grill ," he asked feeling ashamed he hadn't noticed her discomfort.

" I thought you would never ask. Just let me go freshen up a bit and we can be on our way." Shane replied with a smile.

A few moments later she returned to the DLO. Oliver grinned and pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"Oliver, I just fixed my face," she gently teased.

"I didn't see anything wrong with it, that it needed fixing, " he said stepping back to take a look. "You look as beautiful as ever to me, maybe more so as I have been allowed to smudge your lips a little."

He was rewarded with a blush and dazzling smile. He helped her with her coat and arm in arm they left the DLO.

Instead of going toward the Mailbox Grill, Oliver guided Shane the other way. "Where are we going, Mr. O'Toole? The Mailbox grill is the other way." Asked Shane.

"I have made an executive decision and decided I am unwilling to share you with Ramone this soon after getting you back, so we are in search of the "Fancy" taco truck." Oliver said in his best "Boss" voice.

Shane Smiled, took her arm from his. Oliver looked at her questioningly as she took his arm stepped under it and put her arm around his waist. she was warm and contented to follow him even if was to a not so fancy taco truck. She was in his arms and that was everything to her.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Oliver and Shane found the taco truck, gave their orders and sat down to eat. The couple ate in silence for then most part. Oliver found it hard to eat his taco with one hand but managed to do so with minimal spillage. He tried to get his hand back from Shane, but she refused to let it go.

"I do hope that I'll be invited to the next poker/Action movie night," Shane said trying to contain the burst of laughter in her throat.

"Of course you are, I wouldn't go without you," said Oliver taking their tray and tossing the trash in the receptacle.

After their meal at the fancy taco truck, Shane and Oliver started walking back to the DLO. Shane cooed contentedly as she walked with her head on Oliver's shoulder with his arm around her shoulders.

She didn't notice when a car drove by and when it backfired loudly, she let out a terrified sheik and ducked holding on to Oliver as tight as she could.

Oliver, beside himself, asked, "Shane, what is, it are you hurt?"

She couldn't speak, she could only sob and cling to him like her life depended on it. He pried her arms from around him and piced her up. He carried her the rest of the way back to the DLO. When safely inside he sat with her on his lap until she loosened her hold on him.

He then got up and got her a glass of water.

"Here," he said, "drink this."

She took a couple of sips as he pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed the tears out of her eyes, held it to her nose and said, " Blow."

"No," she protested turning her head.

" Shane," he said sternly and put the handkerchief back to her nose as she turned back to him.

Shane blew her nose. Oliver handed her the handkerchief and said, "You may keep that one." He grinned at her.

She giggled and said, "thank you."

"Now, tell me what that was all about," Oliver said.

"I had a flashback to being in the middle of explosions while on that assignment," she said.

Oliver was livid. "If that man, and I use the term loosely, ever shows up here again..." he growled.

Shane leaned over, kissed his cheek and said, "He won't, I made sure of that."

Oliver pulled back, looked at her and said, "Good. "

Shane looked over at the blender and back to Oliver.

"Would you like another kumbatcha smoothie before we continue with the letters," he asked.

"Kombucha, " she said.

He said "kumbatcha ."

"Watch my mouth," she said "pucker you lips."

With a twinkle in his eyes he said "you want me to pucker up?"

"Yes, it's come boo cha," she exaggerated her lip movements.

"Do it once more, for good measure," he said.

She did as he asked, but when she got to the boo, his lips flew in and caught hers with his own.

Shane laughed, and said, "Is that how to get you to say it properly? Do I have to kiss you to get you to say it right?"

"Well I have no objecting to trying it," he smiled at her.

Shane grinned and punched him in the arm.


	3. Chapter 3

Shane continued reading the letters, but some where around two the couple fell asleep on the couch.

At 830 Norman and Rita entered the DLO, suprised to find Shane and Oliver cuddled up asleep.

"Should we wake them," asked Norman.

Rita thought for a moment before answering, " I don't know, they look so peaceful and Oliver has been so miserable. "

"Yes, but work starts soon and I think it would be embarrassing if Oliver were caught unshaven with a wrinkled suit," said Norman.

"Good thinking, Norman," said Oliver with one eye open. He shook Shane gently out of her peaceful sleep.

"Just a few more minutes, " she said in the husky voice of sleep.

"Not a chance, we want to hear everything," squealed Rita.

Norman bobbed his head in agreement.

Shane'seyes popped open and immediately went too the third finger on Rita's left hand. " No, it is I who want too hear everything," she said reaching for Rita's hand to get a better look at he gold owl with Diamond eyes.

The radiance of Rita's smile lit the DLO that Shane had to squint.

"Not now, ladies, it will all wait until after work," said Oliver. "Shane and I will be taking the day off. Norman, Rita, you two are on your own. We will meet you for dinner tonight at 700 at the Mailbox Grill."

"But, Oliver, I..." Shane started.

Oliver cut her off. "We both have been up most of the night, we, well I look disgraceful. You of course are as charming as usual, but in no shape to work all day."

Shane shrugged and smiled as she waved at their friends. Oliver took her hand and gently guided her out of the DLO and to the cab stand down the street.

"I hope you don't mind I'm rather stiff this morning after having slept on a couch last night and not a very comfortable couch at that." Oliver said.

" No, I don't mind." She smiled and let him guide her into a cab.

He had the cab drop her off first he opened the door, walked her to the door and kissed her. " I will pick you up at 630, if that is agreeable to you, Shane."

"Yes, Oliver I'll be waiting for you." She said smiling up at him hoping for just one more kiss. She was granted that kiss before she was shooed into the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Promptly at 630 there was a knock on the door. Shane had over slept and was not quite ready. She went to the door, opened it, and said, "Come in, Oliver."

As she turned to go back down the hall to her room, Oliver grabbed her hand, gently pulled her back, and looked her over thoroughly. " You're not even going to say hello before you run off," he asked.

"Sorry, I woke up late and was trying to make up time," she replied.

Still holding her hand, he drew her closer. " Let them wait, you are very lovely shoeless and in your robe. I could get used to this," he said and gave her a slow passionate kiss.

She pulled back, smiled sweetly, and said, "I need to go get ready or we may end up missing our appointment all together.

Oliver cocked his head as if mulling over the possibility of missing their dinner plans with Norman and Rita.

" No we couldn't, I called my dad and he is driving in to meet us too." Oliver said.

"Good, I'm glad, I always enjoy your dad's company." Shane replied as she turned to go finnish dressing.

Fifteen minutes later Shane came back looking beautiful and Oliver told her as much.

"We should drive, so we we won't be late," said Oliver.

" Too bad, I enjoy our walks, but I do have a squeak free swing we can sit on later," Shane said with a coy smile.

Ramon swooped in upon the couple the second they walked into the Mailbox Grille. " Ah, the lovely Shane is back in our midst," he said as he took her hands and kissed them.

Oliver looked scathingly at him as he took Shane's hands back from Ramon.

Next Norman and Rita came to hug her, but having seen the look Ramon got, they quickly backed off.

Next was Joe. Not worried about any looks he may get from his son, he put his arms around Shane, picked her up, twirled her, and kissed her cheek. "We are so happy to see you, " he said as he lowered he back to the floor.

"Really, dad she's mine, go get your own," said Oliver, a bit more huffy than he meant.

Shane just smiled, "he called me his," she thought.

Joe just laughed, glad that his son had finally made his claim out loud.

Ramon lead the way to their favorite booth.

" I missed my dinner with Kathleen, to come see you, Shane, so I expect to hear all about your misadventures, " said Joe.

" Who is Kathleen, " asked Shane, "Seems, I'm the one who missed all the good stuff while I was away."

Shane felt Oliver's arm tighten around her waist. She smiled all the brighter, she loved this new possessiveness.

The group talked while they ate, filling Shane in on all she had missed. Including a step by step commentary of Norman's proposal to Rita and she thoroughly inspected the ring .

After dinner Oliver asked Shane to dance. Norman and Rita followed.

"May I have the next dance Shane," asked Joe.

Shane gave Oliver a side ways glance and said, " I'm sorry, Joe but my dance card is perpetually filled, but my partner may make an allowance for you. He let me dance with Norman. Once "

"What do you say, son," asked Joe.

" Okay, dad, but only one and I want her back ands soon as it's over," said Oliver grinning, but not really kidding.

As soon as the dance was over Joe came to claim his dance.

When they were out of earshot," Joe's said , " He was so miserable while you were away. I hope you will send that Steve character packing if he ever comes to whisk you away again"

Shane blushed and smiled saying, " He won't, I guarantee you that. "

"How can you be so sure," asked Joe.

"Well, I told him that if he ever tried that again I would have him up on charges of harassment and stalking. Then I told him that for old times sake I should give him a kiss goodbye, so I drew lips on my hand and punched him in the nose as hard as I could. I left him standing there bleeding. I'm not proud of it, but it made me feel better at the time. He lied to me and by doing so, made me lie to Oliver. That just went too far for me to stand."

Joe stood there in shock for a moment then let out a loud burst of laughter. "That my dear, Shane is the best thing I've heard in a long time. Thank you. "

"Please, don't tell Oliver," she pleaded.

"I promise I won't, but you, my dear will probably have to," said Joe dipping his head toward Oliver who was standing behind her.

" What is it my dad can't tell me," Oliver asked as his dad walked away.

"It's nothing important. Just forget it, " she said trying to brush it off.

Oliver stood there looking at her with an annoyed look in his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest. " Shane, " he said in a low grumble, "I don't like secrets, and if it isn't important than you should have no problem telling me."

She had no escape, so she looked down and blushed as she went through the whole story again.

Oliver stood there with his jaw wide open as she spoke. He couldn't believe his ears. When she finished she looked up at him as he just stood there staring at her, astonished. Shane had tears in her eyes as she turned away thinking he was just too upset that she had behaved so badly. Then there was another loud burst of laughter as he took her hand turned her back to him, picked her up twirled her and sat her down kissing her without worrying that all in the room had stopped to stare at them.


	5. Chapter 5

[Had 2 choices written for this chapter, Mr Mitty was kind enough to help me combine the two. I hope y'all enjoy it.]

Oliver's quiet laughter during the ride back to Shane's was a reminder of the chagrin she felt at what she had done.

"Really, Oliver? How can you still be laughing about that," she asked.

"I don't understand, I wanted to punch him myself," he replied.

"But you didn't! It wasn't very ladylike behavior."

"Lady like?" he laughed again. "In the Old Testament there was woman named Jael who dealt with a similar situation by using a tent peg and mallet. That was unladylike."

"I was lucky not to go to jail."

"He would not dare!" Oliver said sharply, then relaxed. "He used his position to abuse personnel and hold you longer than necessary. He would not survive the investigation. Besides, I would have posted bail and could have made a run for the border."

Shane did not laugh, she sat and stewed.

When they got to her house, she threw the door open and jumped out of the Jag, trying to run for her door but her heels slowed her down. Oliver overtook her easily and took her in his arms, holding her tight.

"Why are you so upset over something that makes me so happy," he asked.

"How can you, a man of faith, ask me that?" she asked. "I'm trying so hard to be worthy of you and then I go and – fall short."

"Worthy Ms McInerney?" He rubbed his nose against her forehead. "I was living in an open grave and God sent you to the DLO to bring me back to life. I would say that pretty much puts you on His good side. Now, did I hear you say something about sitting on the swing before we left?"

Shane stared at his face, relaxed now and smiling softly. "Yes, unless you would like to come in and watch a movie or something," she said.

Oliver thought a moment and replied, "I don't know, "Bruiser Shane" scares the daylights out of me, so out here in view of the neighbors who can be witnesses might be safer."

Shane took a step back and punched him in the shoulder.

Oliver rubbed his arm and yelped. "See, what I mean?"

Shane went in and brought out a blanket, a small lamp and the last few letters that they hadn't finished. They settled down and Shane resumed reading the love letters she had written while she was away.


	6. Chapter 6

After all the letters had been read, Shane went in for a moment and came back with a purple ribbon, tied the letters in a bundle for Oliver, and kissed the top letter.

As she handed the bundle to him, he took her hand, pulled her close and kissed her slowly and sweetly. He felt her hand moving inside his jacket and pulled back to see what she was doing.

"Well we know, I won't make a good pickpocket," she said smiling as she drew his pen from his inside pocket.

"So, you have turned into a theif," he joked.

"No, it's insurance, " she smiled.

Oliver looked confused and asked, "Insurance for what?"

"Well, you came all the way to DC to get it back, so I figure if I have it, you'll always come find me." She said standing on her tip toes to kiss his nose.

Oliver tried to look annoyed, but failed miserably. He said, "I didn't come for the pen, I came to get you."

"Then why didn't you get me, and not just the pen, " she asked.

"It had to be your decision or it was no good. You had to find out for yourself that Steve wasn't honest with you," he replied.

Shane stepped closer and hugged him. Oliver squeezed her tight.

" I need to get going. We both need to sleep if we are going to be any good at work tomorrow." He said pulling back.

" Oliver, you won't let me go again will you? Not if you can help it anyway," she asked.

" Not if I have a choice, but if I don't, I promised to come find you." He said just before he kissed her goodnight. Oliver took a few steps away.

"Wait, Oliver," she said walking up to him. Shane put his pen back in his pocket.

Oliver watched her hands gently move to his inside pocket, he asked, " Don't you want to keep it?"

She looked tenderly into his eyes as she said. "I don't need to, you promised to come find me if I get lost again, and you are a man of your word."

He smiled at her and kissed her once more, then turned to go.

"Goodnight, Oliver, " she whispered as he drove away.


End file.
